The invention relates generally to clamping attachments in conjunction with Picatinny rails. In particular, the clamping attachment provides an alignment interface between a range finder and a Picatinny rail-mounted gunsight.
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) employs the Common Laser Range Finder (CLRF) for targeting objects to engage (not untypically with hostile fire). The CLRF provides image intensification and thermal weapon sights for use with infantry weapons, particularly for low-light applications.